John Branson (Dominion War)
, (2372-present) |rank = , (2354-2355), , (2355-2355), , (2356-2357) , (2357-2364) , (2364-2370) (2371-2373), (2373-2374) (2374-present) |status = Active |father = James Branson |mother = Maria Branson |siblings = Brandon Branson, Brianna Branson,Elizabeth Branson |marital = Married |spouse = *Elizabeth Shelby (divorced: 2364) *Jessica Smith (m. 2367) |children =Sarah Branson (b. 2340) Kelly Branson (b. 2363), Felix Branson (b. 2381) }} John Branson is a Human male who lives in the 24th century and services the Federation Starfleet as First officer of the under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor and later on becomes Captain of the Calisto after Captain Taylor was promoted to the rank of Commodore. (Starship Calisto) Personnel file *Serial number: C959-D778-323 *Active rank: Commander (2367-present) *Most recent assignment: First officer, (2372-present) *Previous assignments: , (2354-2356) **Assistance Tactical officer, , (2356-2357) **Executive Officer, , (2357) **Executive officer, , (2357-2364) **Executive officer, , (2364-2370) **Earth-Bound Assignment (2370-2372) Biography Early life John Martin was born in 2333 in San Diego, California on Earth his mother was Admiral Maria Martin, he had a great childhood with his brother and sisters and he wanted to follow in his parents footsteps and at the age of 16 he applied for Starfleet Academy. Starfleet service career Starfleet Academy In 2346, at age 18, he entered Starfleet Academy. Then he met his best friend Typhuss James Halliwell in his command class one day in 2254 and the two became best friends, brothers even, John worked together with Typhuss to get their work done and then Martin and Typhuss graduated in 2355. USS Jonesboro After graduating from the Academy Ensign Branson first posting was on the old Moon-Mars run under Captain Jack Maynard. Branson and Maynard became close friends, nicknaming each other "Swamp Rat" and "Stinky" and getting into (and out of) several sticky situations together. USS Phoenix During the war, Branson was the first officer of the USS Phoenix. John took command of the Phoenix when Captain Stearns was killed in a battle with a Cardassian battle cruiser in sector 887 while on border patrol, forcing Lieutenant Martin to take command of the ship and order an evacuation due to the warp core on the verge of breaching. After the Phoenix was towed back to Earth Spacedock for repairs Martin and half of the surviving crew were taken on different ships, as he was posted to the USS Kansas commanded by Captain Jane Mitchell, and kept fighting in the war. USS Kansas After the war John was assigned to the USS Kansas under the command of Captain Mitchell and had a interesting time as the first officer of this Galaxy-Class vessel. USS Odyssey In 2370 he was posted onboard the USS Odyssey under the command of Captain Declan Keogh and was present during the Andorian Colony Incident of 2370, and he continued to service onboard the vessel till he was ordered to be in charge of the non-personnel evacuation before the vessel departed from Deep Space 9 to rescue Commander Benjamin Sisko, Jake Sisko, Quark, and Nog. When only the four Danube class Runabouts exited the Wormhole Sisko informs the crew that the Odyssey was lost with all hands most of them stayed onboard the station and John was reassigned to Earth. Earth bound assignment After the Andorian colony incident of 2370 and the destruction of the Odyssey John Branson was promoted to the rank of Commander and made adjunct to Vice Admiral Sampson Taylor, he's been trying to get back on board a starship but Starfleet Command was shooting him down at every turn until his father Vice Admiral Branson assignment to the brand new starship under the command of his old friend Captain Marcia Taylor. USS Calisto In 2372, Commander Branson was posted to the Procyon as first officer and felt lost because the crew were giving him the look of you could of saved them, Personal history Starfleet service record Trivia Notes Background information Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Commanders Category:Starfleet Captains Category:Starfleet first officers